theitcrowdfandomcom-20200213-history
Denholm Reynholm
Denholm Reynholm was the head and founder of his eponymous business empire Reynholm Industries. He set up the muli-million pound business with only a dream and £6,000,000. However there were many irregularities in the business' pension fund, so much so that in 2007, Denholm commited suicide by jumping from the top floor of the buisness' headquatres, leaving his only son, Douglas, as head of Reynholm Industires. Biography Early life Denholm Reynholm was born to Mr. and Mrs. Reynholm around the middle of the 20th century. In his later life, he married and bore a son, Douglas Reynholm. He later diovorced and was remarried to Barbara Reynholm. In 2000, Denholm's son Douglas mysteriously disappeared after a lengthy sexual abuse case. He travelled the world using his father's wealth to fuel his constant need for copious amounts of sex. Foundation of Reynholm Industries As Denholm founded Reynholm Industries with £6,000,000, it is likely that he came from a very well-off and previliged background. The business soon grew extremely quickly and its website claims it is now making an annual profit of over £1,800,000,000,000,000,000,000. Denholm soon spent his new found wealth on his passion for extreme sports. However, it is likely that Denholm was not as innocent as he seemed, as behind closed doors he was secretly concocting a massive scandal involving the company's pension fund, the details of which have not been revealed. Growth of Reynholm Industries The company was now making a massive annual profit and in 2006, Denholm organised Project Icarus, which increased the productivity of Reynholm Industries by 1000% upon completion and also had all departments working at three times their normal speeds.thumb|right|270px|Denholm's last few moments In the same year, Denholm also arranged a merging with the Japanese business giant Yamamoto Corporation, however, after Mr. Yamamoto was verbally abused by head of the IT Department, Jen Barber, the merging never went ahead. Death On one morning in 2007, Denholm was having a conference with the heads of all the departments, when a member of staff informed him that the police were requesting for an interview with him after irregularities were found in the pension scheme. Denholm sent the worker away, and, knowing he had been found out, opened a window and walked out of it, falling over 30 storeys high. During his funeral, his only son, Douglas, came out of his seven-year-long hiding and made a dramatic appearance. Denholm, in his will, left Douglas the entire business empire, crushing the dream of the former second-in-command Derek Pippen. Denholm also made a separate video will to his son, Douglas Reynholm, to watch in private. The only part of this video that is seen is a section where Denholm is explaining how he performed the pension accounts scandal. Post-mortem In 2008, Douglas had a near-death experience after accidently shooting himself in the leg. He seemed to wake up in a heaven-like limbo, where he met his father, who asked him to follow him. Douglas obliged, until he suddenly caught sight of Adolf Hitler beside Denholm. Fearing that the place he was in was actually hell, Douglas refused to follow his father and returned back to the land of the living. Characteristics Personality Denholm was always very arrogant and tended to look down on people, especially his staff. He also seemed to put a lot of pressure on the workers of Reynholm Industries, once informing them that anyone experiencing stress at the end of the day would be fired. He was always quite ignorant of the driving forces behind his company, particularly the IT Department, although Douglas said that his father was always quite found of the workers there. Despite growing a massive business empire, Denholm was also quite gullible, particularly when it came to computers, once having an in-dept conversation with one when he was told it was hooked up with a voice-activation system. He was described himself as being very 'changeable', and often paid people little attention when talking to them. Health Before he died, Denholm was always quite healthy, as he cycled the 70 mile long journey to and from work every day, and claimed that his thighs were as red as a fire engine. However, he was a very heavy smoker, and, in his video will, he predicted that, like the rest of his family, cigarettes would be his ultimate demise. Skills and abilities *'Cyclist': While he was alive, Denholm was a very keen cyclist, and travelled 70 miles twice every day. He also described his thighs as being as red as a fire engine. *'Business Skills': Although Denholm never went into detail about his business abilities, he obviously had the skills required to be the director of such a large business empire. *'Extreme Sports': Although Denholm was never seen performing any extreme sports, there are many photos behind his desk portraying him participating in such sports as skydiving and wakeboarding. Relationships The IT Department Douglas has said that his father was always very fond of the IT Department, however, this was not revealed until after Denholm's death. Although Denholm never thanked Jen Barber, Maurice Moss and Roy for their outstanding work for Project Icarus in 2006, he made up for it when he turned his back on his friends and danced with them at the Thank-You Party. Although their relationships were very brief, lasting only around a year, the department were usually annoyed with his frequent meetings in which Denholm nearly always 'declared war' on something. When the department were told of his death, they were very shocked, but Jen Barber said that she enjoyed informing the rest of the apartment of their boss's death. Richmond Avenal Richmond and Denholm once had a very good relationship together, so much so that Richmond became his second-in-command. They were even seen skipping through corridors holding hands. However, when Richmond started listening to Cradle of Filth and became overly gothic, Denholm began to reconsider Richmond's position. He couldn't bear Richmond anymore when he showed up at Denhom's father's funeral, covered in white make up with a tear painted onto his cheek. Denholm demoted Richmond to work in the IT Department, where he was put in charge of some abandoned monitors. When Jen brought him out of isolation, she convinced Denholm to allow Richmond to return to his original job of second-in-command, however, Denholm quickly reconsidered and Richmond was put back in IT, however, he was no longer forced to work in the abandoned store room. Richmond, despite them once having a very good relationship, did not attend Denholm's funeral. However, he did ring Roy to inquire if everything was going well. Douglas Reynholm It is unknown what type of relationship Denholm and his son had, as Douglas only appears after his father's death. Denholm knew about Douglas's sexual harassment charges, and was clearly ashamed of him in his video will. However, Douglas seemed to be very overly dramatic at the funeral, suggesting that he was faking his own saddness to gain sympathy. Physical description Denholm was nearly always seen in work clothing, wearing a black blazer, a white shirt and a coloured tie with polished black shoes. He had very greasy, gelled black hair and brown eyes. Despite having black hair, he sported a small brown moustache and small very side-burns. Name etymology *''Denholm is a masculine given name of English origin, and translates to 'valley island'. *''Reynholm is not a real surname and was presumably made up by Graham Linehan to rhyme with Denholm. Behind the scenes *Denholm was portrayed by British actor and comedian Chris Morris. *Graham Linehan had to write Denholm's death into the script because Morris had other commitments. Appearances *''Yesterday's Jam'' *''Calamity Jen'' *''The Red Door '' *''The Haunting of Bill Crouse '' *''Aunt Irma Visits ' '' *''Return of the Golden Child'' *''From Hell'' External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_IT_Crowd_characters#Denholm_Reynholm List of The IT Crowd characters on Wikipedia] Category:Reynholm Industries Staff